The invention relates to motorized operation of a safety belt in a motor vehicle. In a known device, which is already commercially available, an end switch reports to an electronic control device when the safety belt is in the stored position and the electronic control device switches off the drive motor for the pinion. A switching or trip cam which triggers the control pulse in cooperation with the end switch is associated with this end switch. Since the structural component part must be positioned in a very specific manner with reference to a defined interior region of the motor vehicle serving as contact point for the structural component part in the stored position, a relatively costly adaptation must be effected between the end switch and the trip cam. This is all the more true as the position of the defined interior region of the motor vehicle is itself subject to determined tolerances.